Chocolate and Vanilla
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: The next DOA Tournament is about to start on New Zack Island. Arriving on the island; Tina and her new girlfriend Lisa head over to the infamous Sonia's Bar. What will happen to the couple when Lisa decides to give Tina a little wardrobe malfunction? (TinaxLisa) (one shot) Requested by a good buddy with his OC Sonia


**A/N: This is a very specific request for another writer using their OC Sonia and my fav DOA couple. I hope you like this, buddy. Happy Birthday. Don't worry, there will be another gift. ;)**

 **Zack Island:**

Sonia's Bar was the place to be on Zack Island. The next DOA Tournament was only weeks away and now the fighters were beginning to gather. Two of whom were the American bombshells, Tina and Lisa. The two arguably sexiest DOA fighters had started dating only a few months ago, their bond of friendship having blossomed into love...and other things…

Lisa was quite the possessive girlfriend while Tina was the more laid back type. It was because Lisa had been cheated on before by many men, a fact that confounded everyone she told, the ebony goddess had met racists who were all to desperate to bang her.

Tina on the other hand turned out to be very picky with her dates, having only dated a few people for Lisa, she is still very private about the parts of her body she doesn't choose to expose, namely her huge double E cup boobies…something that makes the ebony girl's antics that much more pleasurable.

Now as possessive as Lisa was about her sexy blonde bombshell; even she couldn't help being tempted to unveil her love's treasures at any given moment, the fact that the blonde loved wearing bikini tops as her only cover for her massive melons only serving to help Lisa along. Man, _they sure are jiggling …_

"This ought to be good…" Lisa crouched down, and sneaking up behind the ivory goddess, she carefully untied the knot holding her bikini top together…

"He-hey!" Tina screamed as Lisa's fingers pulled on the strings to her red white and blue bikini top, the scraps of fabric pulling away from her body as her huge white boobies bounced free…just as Zack walked out of the bar.

"OOOHHH YEAHHH! I'VE BEEN DYING TO GET A LOOK AT TINA'S TITTIES! WOOOHOOO!" The darker man ogled the blonde's bouncing melons for all they were worth. Tina's huge double E cup boobies bounced and jiggled as they were released from their prison, blinding the man in their shining glory. Her light pink nipples hardening in the breeze, Zack memorized their every detail.

"I've gone to heaven…" Zack collapsed on the ground, a fountain of blood still spurting from his nose.

Now that the man was old cold, Tina did her best to cover her amazing rack; her strong arms barely being able to contain half of her wonderful milk jugs. "What the hell, Lisa!" She yelled at her laughing girlfriend. "Why'd you have to do that? Now Zack has seen my boobies! Do you have any idea how much effort I've put into making sure that creep never saw them?"

"Hhehehehehehhe!" Lisa finished laughing, and giving the blonde a wink that shocked the girl, she pulled her blonde girlfriend into her arms. "Don't worry, Tina…I'll make you feel better." Leaning forward, she dipped the blonde underneath her as she forced her tongue into her mouth, her muscle quickly dominating the blonde's.

Tina gave into the kiss, her nude boobies squishing against Lisa's smaller ones; she let her ebony girlfriend dominate her pink tongue for several minutes.

"There!" Lisa released her from the kiss, giving her girlfriend's boobies a few friendly gropes, her dark fingers sinking enticingly into her pale flesh. "Feeling better?"

Shaking her girlfriend off of her rack, she yelled. "I will once you give me my fucking top back!" Tina tried to snatch it away, exposing her huge boobies once more.

"You can have it back later, now come on…we need to get you a room so I can…enjoy my milkshakes…"

Tina blushed at her girlfriend's lust for her body, but followed her inside; she did have her top after all… _I hope you know what you're getting us into…_

Walking into Zack's Bar; Lisa spotted the infamous bar owner, Sonia. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in…" Sonia let her eyes wander over to the topless blonde. Tina truly was a sight to behold. Her blonde locks fells around her beautiful face, which was currently covered by a heavy red blush. Her arms though were attempting the pointless task of covering her massive boobies. Sonia had always wanted to see the Texan topless. Now maybe she would have her chance tonight.

"Carrying some extra bags there Miss?" Sonia grinned at her, her eyes settling on the excessive amounts of boobflesh sticking out above and below the wrestler's arms.

"No thanks, you pervert!" Tina growled at her. "Now do you mind getting out of our way so we can get a room?"

"Sure. If you've got 1,000,000 Zack dollars." Sonia grinned, her eyes never leaving Tina's pinkening flesh.

"Will this do?" Lisa grinned, holding up the star spangled banner bikini top that she had just ripped from her girlfriend's bosom minutes earlier.

Being the big collector of bras that she was Sonia immediately snatched the small scrap of fabric from Lisa's hands before cupping it over her face and inhaling deeply. "Mmmm. Your melons smell wonderful, Tina. Her hungry eyes looked like they wouldn't be asking for the blonde's boobies for long.

Lisa could see the way Sonia was looking at her girl, the hungry look in her eyes told her exactly what she wanted to do to the blonde's pale melons. "Sorry, hun, but those puppies are mine…but I suppose I couldn't interest you in a little dark chocolate instead?"

Lisa opened up her button up shirt to expose her marvelous double D boobies. The dark orbs looked like a pair of chocolate cupcakes caped with dark chocolate kisses. "I know they're not as big as Tina's but they're definitely bigger than any of the other girls' in here."

She shook her chest at the older woman, letting her boobs do the talking. Sonia's eyes lit up with excitement at the black girl's offer. "Sounds delicious…It's been a while since I tried another flavor besides vanilla."

Sonia cupped one of Lisa's ebony breasts, letting the dark flesh sit in her palm as she ran her fingers over the nipple, the kiss hardening into a little rock. "Oooh!" Lisa moaned as Sonia leaned down, capturing her awaiting nipple in a wet embrace, the small bud becoming trapped between the older woman's soft lips.

"Hmmm…" Sonia let go of the nipple for a moment. Looking over at the tablecloth covered blonde. Her eyes were wide as she watched her girlfriend be suckled by the older woman; her arms still clutched the cloth tight to her chest, the definition of her huge double Es being easy to see. _Looks like she enjoys seeing her girlfriend being used by another woman…_ Switching breasts, Sonia let the wet tit fall from her mouth, her hands quickly scooping it up and molding it into whatever shape she wanted. A smirk forming on her face, she caught the other aching nipple in a wet kiss, her tongue swirling around it, trying in vain to lick off any chocolate that could possibly be there.

"Wow! Honey! These boobs are fantastic! Although I am starting to wonder why I shouldn't just enjoy your girlfriend over there as well?" Sonia reached for the tablecloth, catching Tina off-guard, she pulled it from the blonde, exposing her massive melons to all the lucky bar patrons.

"WOOOO!" All the men cheered, each one memorizing every last inch of the wrestler's prized assets. All Tina could do was to desperately try to cover her bouncing boobies, a dark red blush spread across her cheeks. _Noo! This is way too embarrassing!_

Sonia was in awe as the cloth fell from the blonde's chest. Tina's huge double E cups bounced out and around like two big marshmallows, each one capped by a pink nipple. She was so taken aback that she let Lisa's aching nipple fall from her lips, the boob bouncing back next to its groped partner.

That's when Lisa snapped. Grabbing both of her double Ds, Lisa trapped Sonia's head between them, and as the bar owner looked up at the raging girl she understood that's he had gone too far. "You can suck my nipples, grab my boobs, and ogle me all day, but don't you even begin to think that you can ever have my Tina!"

Sonia could only nod her head in reply, enjoying the way her cheeks rubbed against Lisa's soft titflesh. "Good." Lisa smiled at her. Looking over at her blushing girlfriend, she couldn't help feeling her panties becoming soaked. _So many men are looking at Tina's boobs…my Tina's huge while melons…_ The mere thought of so many men wanting, needing what only she could have turned her on like nothing else. "Let's go!" Lisa barked. Grabbing the blonde by the arm and causing her to release her giant bowling balls, letting the men of the bar have one last look at her pink nipples before her ebony girlfriend pulled her into the back room, the succulent blonde was not going to walk for weeks when Lisa was through with her milky jugs.

 **A/N: There it is! My first DOA fic. Kinda different, but hey, I am…and so are you all XD. Please read and REVIEW so I know how this fic came out. Good night!**


End file.
